1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a catheter system consisting of a sleeve, a catheter and a membrane partially arranged in the sleeve, which can be fixed in a skin passage unit in such a way that the catheter protrudes from the skin passage unit towards the interior of the body, wherein the individual components of the catheter system are inseparably connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single and multi-lumen catheters made from extruded plastic and cut to a standard length are known. The catheter tip, arranged at the release site of the drug in the human or animal body, is rounded to such an extent that, as far as possible, the hazard of damaging the vessels or the intestinal skin in the abdominal cavity is avoided. The catheter is purposely produced by the manufacturer in a size exceeding the required length so that the catheter can be shortened to the required length during an operation by cutting away the superfluous part. The catheter end created by the cutting process is subsequently formed into a funnel shape to allow a couple with an infusion set inside a port chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,255 and European patent EP-B-0 302 076 describe subcutaneous and percutaneous port bodies. These port bodies serve to connect an infusion hose situated outside of the human or animal body to a port catheter situated inside the human or animal body. External embodiments of such port bodies are sufficiently described in the aforementioned patent specifications and we therefore refer to these specifications at this point.
European patent EP-B-0 398 950 describes the internal design of a port body, the port chamber. The port chamber consists of a membrane chamber with two opposing apertures, a membrane made from a flexible material and arranged between these two apertures, containing a connecting channel in its center between the two apertures of the chamber. One aperture serves to accommodate an external infusion hose while a post catheter is located at the other aperture.
In the known devices, the port catheter is connected to the port chamber in such a way that after one end of the catheter has been formed into a funnel shape, the rounded end of the port catheter tip is pushed through the port until the funnel-shaped part of the port catheter wedges itself in the respective aperture of the port body.
The disadvantage of the known systems is that for the mechanical finishing of the catheter end, resulting in the said funnel shape, a special device is needed whose operation requires prior training. The device must be available in every hospital, resulting in purchasing, maintenance, cleaning and sterilization costs. The finishing of the catheter end also takes up a certain time during the operation. Furthermore, the functionality after the reshaping of the catheter end can only be checked visually in the operating theater.
After having been prepared as specified above, the catheter end must be pushed through the port body into its end position. This requires asserting some force directly on the previously prepared catheter end. As a result the catheter end may be damaged, soiled or incorrectly assembled, causing the drug channel to be blocked. A further disadvantage is that the functionality can only be checked after its installation.